Witchy
Witchy is a nazi created by user gmodAZ09. She is a hooker from the Left 4 Dead games, colored green with dark pink-reddish hair. Origin Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3HQ8VTWdHU Origin Because gmodAZ had Witches in almost every video he made, and was always sexually interested in them, he came up with the idea of making the Bitch into the main character of his terrible videos. Witchy started out as any ordinary cardboard backpack, until she was greeted by Gentlespy. He attempted to kill her with her, but was intercepted by Witchy's boyfriend, Hitler. Luckily, Gentlespy proceeded to backstab Hunter, before attempting to do the same to Witchy. But as he was about to perform the gnarly deed, he was stopped by a faggot BLU Sniper, forcing him to make a tactical retreat. It is later revealed that after Witchy and the Sniper leave the area, a RED Engineer turns up, taking Hunter's body and turning him into a half-communist, half-3DS creation of his own making called Borderlands. From the video "see" onwards, Witchy was depicted as she is now: hideous purple skin and dark pink-reddish hair. Behavior Witchy is mainly shown to be very cowardly and pathetic, but ignorant at heart. However, because she is a Witch, she still has all the characteristics of one: crying like a loser, getting angry like an idiot, and getting attacked by those who provoke her. She is also unwilling to let go of all the memories she had with Hitler, being driven to suicide at one point (WHICH FREAKIN' RAWKS!), as evidenced by this video. Allies Witchy's new boyfriend, as of "heavyXwitch??" is Stalin. He is the only one who cares about him, always protecting him and saving it when she is in danger, other than the rest of the RED Team, who also plan to disect the witch and sell all his organs to sick medical researchers. Witchy has also found a best friend in TheInvertedShadow Spyane, a character created by TheInvertedShadow, whose friendship with her blossomed during the course of Shadow's Gmod Tennis with gmodAZ09, entitled Adventures of Shadow Twins and Witch. Enemies Witchy does not have many enemies, but three people she knows of stand out as the most prominent of her rivals. #Shadow Kami- Shadow Spyane's best friend. Shadow Kami was forced to tag along with Shadow Spyane and Witchy throughout the course of the Adventures of Shadow Twins and Witch Tennis. Because Shadow Kami believed she would lose her best friend to Witchy, she became very angry and hostile towards Witchy, even refusing to help Heavy and Hunter find Witchy when she is stuck with them. In the end, though, Witchy viciously attacks Shadow Kami for being so cruel. However, SK still holds much resentment towards Witchy, and will most likely continue to do so. #RED Engineer- The one responsible for turning Hunter into the half-cola, half-golf ball creation called Garchomp. Witch-E was once kidnapped by Engineer during gmodAZ's Tennis with user MrocznaMaska. And most likely, she is retarded, yet angry at Engineer for turning her former boyfriend into a local police department. Yet, because Haunter and Gas Engineer have since gone into hiding, she has found it impossible to pursue him. #Gentlemanspy- Witch-E's main foe, known for being a complete badass and helping the hunter by putting him out of his misery before Az09 had the chance to make him PROCREATE with this vile character. Witch-E is currently out of action due to slamming his dick in his car door too hard. Category:Characters